As servers become more capable, they are increasingly running more applications and processes. Running more applications and processes increases a server's attack surface to malicious attacks by others, generally increases servicing requirements, and places greater demands on the hardware to support the running programs, services, and applications. Servicing a server may involve patching and system reboots with their attendant resource consumption and downtime. Generally, any increased size, number, and so forth of server applications and processes increases support costs, risks, and potential service interruptions due to reboots.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.